


One Small Dance

by Azlinne



Series: Markiplier's Egos [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Continuation of How We Met





	One Small Dance

As the morning light hit his face Bim woke up to the sound of music playing in the background. It took one small look at the translucent remnants on his finger times to remember what had happened the day before and make the move to try and find the man who had helped him. It honestly wasn’t that hard of a task Dark had just been one move over sitting at a desk listening to music. Dancing music.

Bim gave a grin, it was slight but he could see Dark swaying slightly to the music as he read over something and it gave the show host an idea. He was a little rusty with dancing but he had confidence and not only that he had a drive to pull Darks attention back to him like it had been last night. From where Bim stood Dark looked almost intimating like someone Bim shouldn’t want to be near but even if his instincts told him it was unwise to approach his view of Dark had been well cemented in place yesterday and that was of someone who made Bims heart flutter. Maybe he had fallen to fast maybe he should step back but Bim was never one to ignore feelings he was charming he was sure he could woo Dark and make him smile and he knew just the way.

‘May I have this dance?’

There voice was smooth confident and charismatic that Dark found himself glancing up in a moment of confusion instead of instantly snapping only to be met with the ego he had found about to fade last night. He glanced to Bim’s offered hand eyes running over the dull fade that still lingered at his skin before raising an eyebrow. It really didn’t take more then a smile and a few words of 'you look like you needed a break’ before Dark shrugged and took Bim’s hand.

He told himself he was just humouring Bim till he found a use for him but as the show host took the lead he was finding himself rather amused, this had been an ego so close to dropping out of existence less then ten hours ago and now he was leading Dark across the office floor with a grace that Dark had been starting to think he had been the only one created with. There were a few missteps as they both more accustomed to leading but the bright smile never left Bim’s face not even when Dark made the move to take over the dance.

It was like watching the moon and the stars in the sky following the steps to the music as Darks void nipped at their feet. Dark was the moon the smile that had found its way to his lips was as soft as the glow that lingered in the sky at night. Bim the Stars bright and full of wonder giving off a million possibilities just by existing alone and as the song faded off Bim’s smile seemed to be as bright as the sun that made the moon glow at all.

There was still so much they needed to figure out about eachother the good and the bad but in this moment because of one small dance, they both confirmed they wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
